100 Bits of Jelsa
by EmmieKnowsWhatsUp
Summary: Little bits of cute interactions between Jack Frost and Queen Elsa and their lives together, over the course of 100 short chapters.
1. Meeting

Jack sighed. "No one in this town knows who Jack Frost is, huh…"

He had come to this random place called Arendelle, just to check it out. He flew around the entire place, tapping people on the shoulder (his finger went right through them), trying to make conversation, even yelling out loud "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" No one could see him, and it was a major bummer. No one believed in Jack Frost here, and it was killing him.

Staff in hand, he went up to the town's palace and landed (rather gracefully) onto this real fancy-looking balcony. He would admire it, but he was kind of pissed off at the moment.

He stood on the railing and yelled at the view in front of him. "THIS SUUCCKKSS! AAGGGH! WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE ME?!"

He took a deep, angry breath and sat back down, but then he heard a voice.

"U-uh, who are you?"

Jack's eyes widened as he whirled around. Someone was talking to him.

He saw her.

"_How_ in the world did you get up here?!"

She was talking to him. She looked pretty frightened, but she was definitely looking at him.

The boy jumped up in excitement, all smiles. "You can see me? Do you know who I am!?"

She flinched and frowned. "W-well I—what kind of question—you should answer me first! How'd you get past the guards?"

How could she see him if she didn't know—oh, never mind, that didn't matter at the moment! His spirits were lifted again.

He jumped up and did a backflip in the air. "No need to be scared!" He came closer to her, hovering, touching his nose with hers.

Obviously confused, her face turned red, and he grinned.

"My name's Jack Frost. Who are you?"


	2. Snowball Fight

"Hey, Elsa? Elsaaaa. Elsa! Heeeyyy."

Elsa groaned. Jack wouldn't stop bothering her. She hadn't met him that long ago, and all he did was follow her around, trying to befriend her. She was busy. Well, he wasn't a threat to her in any way, and they both had similar powers, which was possibly the greatest thing ever. But she barely knew him and wasn't exactly comfortable with him. He was good looking and all-_NO! NOT THE POINT HERE! _Anyway, at the moment, the last thing she needed was him. She had to go to a government affairs meeting the next day and there was work that needed to be done. It made sense that he didn't hang out with anyone else, since for some reason no one else but Elsa could see him. But she couldn't get anything done with him around. He was too distracting. Even when he wasn't saying anything, he was still so..._ELSA, CHILL! Get back to work!_

The Queen ignored him.

Jack moaned. Elsa was great, but she never had time for fun. He was the Guardian of Fun. He wanted her to notice him. "Pay attention to meee…"

She had had enough. "Jack! For the last time, I'm trying to work here! Queens always have a ton of work to do. I need to focus—"

A snowball hit her face.

She didn't register what happened right away, but when she saw Jack twirling in the air, laughing at her hysterically, she knew exactly what it was.

"Why you—" Quickly she stood up from her desk and made a snowball of her own to throw, but he dodged it. "Whoa-Ooh, feisty, huh?" he said, teasing her.

She growled and threw an even bigger one at him, catching him off guard as he fell to the ground. She meant it as a serious disciplinary act, but she ended up letting out a laugh.

Jack got back up again, grinning while he cracked his neck. "Uh oh. This means war."

It was war, and after about an hour, the war was over.

The entire office was covered in buckets of snow, forts had been built and taken down, and snowman soldiers had fallen dead on the battlefield.

Elsa fell to the ground, exhausted.

"So, do you admit defeat?" Jack looked down on her from above, his chin resting on his staff as he admired her. He actually had no idea who won, but he couldn't just admit that he lost to a girl that hadn't had his powers as long as he had.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Hell no! I just need to finish…what I started…" She caught her breath. "You distracted me…"

Jack got down on his knees and leaned in towards her. "But you had fun, didn't you?"

She thought for a moment at the question, and then she started giggling really hard. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Jack felt a weird warmth rush through him. She was…she was really, really pretty when she smiled. No, well, she was really, really pretty all the time but—

A snowball hit his face.

He wiped the snow off his face in astonishment, and looked to see Elsa running away behind a fort on her side of the office. "Never let your guard down, dumbass! Ha!" she called out.

He laughed, cracking his neck again. "Time for round two, eh?"


	3. Hand Holding

Jack yawned. He was attending a meeting with Elsa, since he had no other place to be, but it was _so boring_ that if he could die all over again, he would take the chance. The room had one huge, circular table, with Elsa at the front and all these lame old men on every other seat, talking about agriculture and stuff that didn't make any relative sense to the Guardian.

He looked at Elsa. He wanted to talk to her—or write her notes or something so she could respond—but she looked so tired. She had bags under her eyes, and every once in a while she would catch herself yawning, only to pinch her own cheek to focus again.

The cheek pinching was adorable, but he felt bad for her.

Then Jack had an idea. He kneeled down next to her quietly, and reached out for her hand. He entwined his fingers in hers, but then she quickly pulled away.

Elsa almost shouted out loud, but she couldn't look suspicious, so she mouthed out a tiny "What are you doing?!"

Jack smiled. "Keeping you awake," he whispered, even though there wasn't really a need for him to whisper.

Then he reached out again, touching her wrist, expecting her to pull away once more. But she didn't. Even though she didn't look at him straight in the eye after that, he could tell she was allowing his act.

"Fine," she scoffed under her breath so no one could hear her.

They stayed like that, not moving.

_His hands are…big, _Elsa thought absentmindedly.

_Her hands are small...warm, too,_ Jack thought, very much enjoying the moment. He clutched tighter, in case she tried to let go again.

One of the Dukes stopped talking to look at the Queen. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa wasn't paying attention. "Hm?"

The rest of the party turned to look at her. "Oh dear, look at you! Your face has turned scarlet!"

She touched her face with her free hand in surprise. "Hm—what? N-no, I'm fine, I am."

"Are you—"

"Please, don't bother again. Continue with the meeting."

Continue they did, but Elsa had no idea what they were saying. Jack's idea _was_ working; she was wide awake now. But there were butterflies in her stomach that shut off her brain, and, well…

_I swear, he's going to pay for this…_


	4. Stealing is Wrong

When Elsa woke up that morning, her crown, which was usually on her desk beside her bed, was gone.

With that, she had no time to yawn or be drowsy; that crown was incredibly valuable. She rolled off her bed onto the floor, jumped up on her feet and started searching frantically. It wasn't under the bed. Not in her drawers. Not the closet, not the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door.

Elsa ran to open it. "Gerda? Gerda, if that's you, have you seen my—"

The door swung open, and it wasn't her maid, but rather Jack Frost that floated in.

"Heeyyyyy. How was your beauty sleep?"

_Aaagh_. "It was fine—look, have you seen my crown anywhere? I can't find it and I'm freaking out…"

"Crown?" Jack frowned. Elsa took that as a no, and she turned back to search some more.

"You mean this crown?" Jack said from behind her. The Queen's eyes widened as she whirled around to see the boy dangling her jeweled tiara from his pinky finger with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, thank god," Elsa sighed with relief, taking a few steps forward. "Where'd you find it?"

She reached out for it, but Jack moved his hand away. "Oh, I didn't find it," he said. "I _stole _it."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever, just give it to me for now—"

"Nope!" Frost flew right over her and landed on her drawer. "Betcha can't catch me!" he said with excitement.

The girl growled. "Jack! This isn't a joke, I need that!"

"Then come and get it," he laughed.

She did; Elsa chased after him as he flew all around her room, furious. Jack felt like he had an unfair advantage in the air, so he landed on his feet, and Elsa easily grabbed him from his sweatshirt.

"_Give it to me_," she growled. _She's really mad, isn't she? _Jack thought. Well, he wasn't done yet.

"This, right?" He took the crown out of his sweatshirt pocket, where he put it earlier. She reached for it, but he raised his hand high in the air.

_Is he serious? _Elsa raised with her arm, spreading her fingers as high as she could, but she wasn't as tall as Jack was. She tried to pull his hand down by his sleeve, but that didn't work either.

"I swear to god, Frost, if you don't—" That was when she lost her footing, tripping over her own feet. She fell, taking Jack down with her.

The impact of the fall made Jack close his eyes out of surprise, and when he opened them, he saw the Snow Queen's hair everywhere, and her body pressed against his chest.

Then she looked up at him with a confused face, making eye contact, and he took in the sight; she wasn't wearing makeup. Her white hair was down and messy; her pink lips were parted like she was about to saw something; she was wearing a white nightgown with a V-neck, and he could see her boo—her brea—her cleav—her _chest_ pressed against his…it was like a fire went off in his chest.

Jack was about to explode.

Screaming internally, Jack tossed Elsa's crown over on her bed, flying out from under her and out the room from the balcony, yelling "JUST TAKE IT JUST TAKE IT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE JUST TAKE IT I SWEAR TO GOD I CAN'T I JUST CAN'T" until he was out of Elsa's earshot.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she got up to get her crown from her bed. "What's with him…" she muttered. Why steal something only to run away like that? And he shouldn't've thrown the crown, it would have totally broke if it didn't land on the bed…

**_Meanwhile…_**

Jack was huddled in a corner of an alleyway, taking deep breaths, rocking back and forth. When he thought he was okay, the image of Elsa would come back to him; the fire in his chest went off again and he would scream.

_This damn girl tryna seduce me this is NOT funny what is even going on that is the last time I'm ever stealing her crown like I mean I liked it and all wait no I didn't Jack get a hold of yourself you damn pervert you weren't raised like this but yet again this means you're only human since ya know these are normal human feelings and desires wait hold up DESIRES?! What are you desiring what no stop oh my god chill chill cool down you're Jack FROST remember ugh this girl is driving me crazy..._


	5. Drool

Jack learned eventually that, whenever Elsa was busy with work (which was often), he had to leave her alone until she was done. And he hated that.

He tried to compromise by staying next to her while she was working, but he'd stare at her the whole time, which would distract Her Majesty, so she'd kick him out.

Like a dog, he would sit in front of her office door, waiting for what seemed like hours for her to finish. But today he was more impatient than usual.

Just for one second, he could walk in there just to check on her. Maybe tease her a bit.

"Elsa?" He knocked on the door. No answer. "I'm coming in."

Quietly he tiptoed in, reaching her desk.

She was asleep.

Leaning against the back of the chair, eyes closed, drool dripping from her mouth.

Jack smiled, wiping off the drool with his sleeve.

_So cute. _

He reached over, gently leaving a kiss on her cheek. She frowned in her sleep. _Pfft. _

He'd play with her later.


	6. Let's Mess With Your Head

"Elsa!"

The Queen whipped her head around, finding Jack hovering above her. "Yes?"

"Are you free?" He asked with an excited grin.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well…I have about five minutes until my next meeting, so not—"

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed, sweeping her up in his arms. She squealed in panic and surprised. "Jack! Put me down!"

"Alright, alright," he set her down gently, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I just got excited—I barely see you, and when I do it's not for long, and I miss you a lot, I guess."

Elsa felt her face get hot. She liked having Jack around. He was like a breath of fresh air. But she hated it when he made her heart pound, her chest tighten. Then she got an idea.

She let out a sigh. "Well, five minutes isn't long, but I can show you something real quick."

His eyes sparkled. "Really? What is it?"

She was tired of him always being one step ahead.

_I want to mess with his head the same way he messes with mine. _

She motioned with her finger for him to come closer.

She grabbed his collar and pecked him on the cheek. Her lipstick left a stain on his skin.

Jack's eyes widened and he blushed all the way to his ears. His hand flew up to his cheek, and he was frozen, speechless.

Elsa smirked and walked off.


End file.
